Pirate Lovino
by Anime-Hentai-fan-girl
Summary: Lovino decides, he is not being left behind this time, not even for his birthday and sneaks onto Antonio's Pirate ship. how long until Antonio realizes that it's his Lovi and not a random Orphaned child? Rated M for Masturbation
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just so there is no confusion...

_I'm sorry=_Spanish

Lovi?= English

Kapeesh? Just so people arn't like "why is this italicize and that;s not? what's the difference?" Well now you know the difference.

* * *

><p>The sun rose bright and early that day, waking the Spaniard up, emerald eyes peeking out, and he sighed, getting up out of bed. He got dressed, putting on his coat, and finally his hat, then grabbed his most treasured item he owned. His Battle axe, he never left his country without it even if he was only going out to the seas. Quietly he walked down the hallway, and peeked in the guest bedroom, that was currently being occupied by his underling. "Lovi?" he called out softly, and when he got no response in return, he sighed closing the door. He felt bad about leaving, because in a few days, was Lovino's birthday and he was going to miss it. He closed his eyes, breathed in, let out a shuddering breath and then opened his eyes, walking down the stairs, and out the door.<p>

Once hearing the front door close, Lovino jumped up, pulled his boots on he had stashed under the bed, and changed shirts real fast, and then tying a scarf like object around his waist. He rummaged in closet for the very first item he bought for this mission he was starting, and found it. A small dainty hat, which he placed on the bed, and then went and dyed his hair black real fast, knowing it wasn't the best thing to do, also knowing with the sea water, the dye would come out fast, but by that time, he swore he'd be too far away from home for the Spaniard to take him home easily. Once his hair was done, he put the hat on, tucking his fly away curl under it. He dashed out the room, and out of the house. He stopped in the market first, grabbing a small sword to fit him, and smiled, as he was all most at his destination. He made a quick dash for the docks, running right past said Spaniard, who called out for the teen to slow down. "_I'm sorry_!" Lovino called out, knowing the Spaniard never actually heard him speak Spanish, but had all ways paid attention.

Lovino saw the large ship he was looking for and immediately climbed aboard, carrying boxes with him, so he could blend in. after a few moments of moving boxes, and being ordered around, biting his tongue so he wouldn't get thrown off, the Spaniard climbed aboard, with everyone shouting a loud, "_Captain_ Antonio!" Lovino stood with the others, adding the "Tonio" so no one would know he didn't say the name. Said man looked around, and locked eyes on Lovino. "_Who is that_?" and he walked, standing before Lovino. "_We don't know sir, he just climbed aboard and started helping. No problems so far from him_." One of his henchmen called out. He nodded, turning back to Lovino. "_What's your name boy_?"  
>"<em>My Name is Ramon. I'm an orphan so I don't know my last name sir<em>." He nodded, then walked away, and stood before the entire crew.  
>"<em>I'll allow you on the ship for now Ramon, but remember this, I am Captain of this ship, we are Pirates and once you are on you do not get off unless I say otherwise. Do I make myself clear?"<br>"Sir yes sir!"  
>"Here, we say 'Aye, Aye Captain!' now, say it."<br>"Aye, Aye Captain!" _He nodded in approval.

They set sail at around noon, and before hand, Lovino had gotten off the ship, and bought a few more clothings for the journey. When he arrived, Antonio was a little more than angry that he had left the ship without permission, but let it slide, warning him that if it happened again, Antonio would have his head. This turned the younger one on, to hear Antonio bark at him like he was another human being, and so rough, the possible threat of being hit, smacked around, the idea alone excited him and he wanted more of it, but knew he couldn't push his luck too much.

A whole week had passed now, and whenever Lovino looked, the captain was watching him, and every time Lovino put on a show for him. It was this time, that Lovino saw a ship up ahead, and ran to Antonio's room, "_Captain! I just spotted a ship ahead of us, coming right for us! What should we do?" _ Antonio stood, walked out onto the deck, raised his eyeglass to his eyes, and smiled. "_Thank you Ramon." _Lovino was about to leave, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "_perhaps you should stay. You'll be able to meet new people. It appears it is Francis and Gilbert… and gilbert has two guests… Ramon, I have a little boy at home. His name is Lovino and he has a younger brother, It appears that Lovino's younger brother, Feliciano, and Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig, are accompanying My friend on their journey's." _Lovino nodded, a bit angry that his brother was even out here, and then realized where he, himself was, and his anger diminished some, but soon it was replaced with curiosity. He was hoping that since both Francis and Gilbert were here, he'd make Antonio jealous.

The five men boarded the ship, and made their greetings, Lovino hiding behind Antonio for a bit, until the other three children had ran down the stairs, and began playing on the front deck. Lovino came out, and walked up to gilbert, a blush on his face. "Hey! Who's this cutie?" Gilbert exclaimed. Francis nodded, wanting to know himself. "Oh, He's our newest crew member. His an orphan named Ramon."  
>"Hello there! Would you like to say something to the awesome me?"<br>"I like you." Lovino said, just enough for the three older men to hear. All three were dumbfounded, until Francis cleared his throat, and elbowed Gilbert, as Lovino faked a pained pout, a tear falling. "I Have duties to do…" and he took off, leaving the three grown men to themselves.  
>"C…can someone explain to me what just happened?" Gilbert asked.<br>"You just broke his heart. Now being his captain, that means he's under my care. I demand that you go speak with him." Gilbert sighed, and went to search for Lovino. He found the young Italian on the floor scrubbing the floor, alone in the 'Mess Hall'.  
>"Ramon?" Lovino stopped, glad he couldn't see his face, as he had a smile, and then replaced it with a strained smile, as he looked up at Gilbert, showing his eyes for the first time since boarding the ship. Gilbert gasped at Lovino's eyes, and then cleared his throat, "about… above a few moments ago…"<br>"It's okay. I understand, you don't feel the sameway. You're not the first to say it and you won't be the last. I just wish that…" he hiccupped, hiding his face and fake tears, "rejection would get easier over time… after being rejected by so many before…" He shook his head, "I have duties to do…" and he went back to scrubbing, faking a sob here and there. Gilbert sighed, picked the boy up, forced him to his feet, and placed a kiss on his lips. "It's not that I was rejecting you, it just came as a shock that someone your age would like someone as old as me. It surprised me is all. Nothing to worry about okay?" Lovino nodded, a small smile on his face. "Thank you…" he said, and kissed Gilbert back, and then followed the german back to the deck, where Antonio and Francis were talking about Arthur.

Antonio turned hearing them approach, Lovino's hand in Gilbert's, a small smile plastered to his face that they could see, but as usual, he hid his eyes. Francis raised an eyebrow at Gilbert, who just rolled his eyes, and Antonio shrugged. "_Ramon, do you wish to travel with Francis, Gilbert and them, instead of with me?"  
>"No sir. He has two children to take care of, he does not need a troublemaker such as myself. I will train myself to use the sword better, and become a better man, and when I'm older I wish to travel with him." <em> Antonio nodded, "Okay then. Let's hurry up then, Arthur will be here shortly then."  
>"Captain?" Antonio turned to Lovino.<br>"Permission to play with the children for a little bit?" He thought a moment, then nodded.  
>"Permission granted. Five minutes, then we have to get back on course."<br>"Aye, aye Captain!"

Lovino scowled for a moment, he couldn't wait to be alone, so he could wash his mouth out with mouthwash… or alcohol, anything to get that german taste out of his mouth. His expression changed when he approached the kids, which they gladly included him, glad to meet someone new. Five minutes passed, and then they had to leave. Lovino ran to Gilbert. "Gil!" he cried, and jumped into the german's arms, raising eyebrows of the other three children, and he gave a long kiss to the german, then hugged him. "I will come with you eventually, just not right now… when I'm older… I'll travel with you…" Gilbert chuckled, and set Lovino down. "Ram, take it easy, and don't give Antonio a hard time understand?" Lovino nodded a smile on his face. He hugged each child, and looked at Ludwig, and then Matthew, "I hope to see you two the most. Don't worry Feliciano, I'll miss you too, but Ludwig is practically family to me now, and Matthew is like my best friend." The Canadian blushed, glad someone had recognized him.

Lovino turned after they left, and was about to go wash his mouth out, when he felt a hand on his shoulder, only to see Antonio. "I want to see you in my bed chambers." Lovino frowned, but followed him into the room. 'Did I do it? Did I make him jealous? Will he punish me!' he thought, and the last thought excited him.  
>"<em>Ramon, why do you like gilbert? I thought you liked me?" <em> He took his jacket off, as he locked the door behind him. Lovino's heart was pounding against his chest with fear, but he enjoyed it too, it excited him.  
>"<em>Captain, he is just… different from others, and handsome. I like his attitude of what I caught a glimpse of it."<br>"And yet, for the past week, you been displaying yourself to me, whenever you knew I was watching you, you'd put on a show, and now all of a sudden you don't like me, but Gilbert. I think you were trying to make me…" _Antonio was at Lovino now, and got close to his ear, whispering the final word_, "Jealous…" _ Lovino shuddered. God he loved it when Antonio talked like that to him. Antonio latched his mouth to Lovino's neck, and he tried to push the Spaniard off, but it felt too good to put up a good fight. When Antonio pulled away, Lovino had a dark hickey on his neck, after he crumpled to the floor, eyes hazy with lust. He walked out the door, leaving Lovino in a mess, and quickly, while no one was around, he reached in his pants and quickly gave himself release, using the scarf belt to clean up so he wouldn't have to change and wash trousers. He ran out the door, panting, and went right back to his duties.

A few days pass, and they were approaching Arthur's ship, and the cannons were all ready firing. Lovino pulled his sword out, and went straight for Arthur when they're men jumped onto their ship. He sliced, and dodged many men to get to him, but made it and engaged in a quick sword fight, which more or less ended when Lovino ducked, arthur's sword going through his hat, plucking it off, revealing the stray away curl. By this time, his natural hair color was showing half way. Arthur stared dumbfounded. "Lovino! Well isn't this a nice surprise…" Arthur did a few moves, Lovino blocking, and at this point Antonio was watching, eyes wide. "Now you've gone and blown my cover Bastard! I was hoping to spend more time with Antonio, maybe even getting the one thing I've wanted he kept refusing me as Lovino, but as Ramon, I all most had it." Arthur laughed. He was able to make Lovino stumble, and now he had Lovino, arms pinned, and his sword on the ground, working his way back to his ship. "you're prize enough to take from Antonio!"

Antonio dropped down, causing the deck to cave slightly, battle axe in hand, and a very pissed off expression on his face. Lovino shuddered at that look, as Arthur froze, prepared to fight over lovino. "You let him go right now Arthur. He has nothing to do with you or me, so let him go and me and you fight like real men."  
>"how about you hand everything over to me, and I'll let you and Lovino go at a dock in Spain?"<br>"No."  
>"then I'm leaving with lovino." Antonio swung his axe, above Lovino's head, so that it would have only hit Arthur, but he moved back just in time and the axe missed it's intended target.<br>"Watch where your swinging that bastard!" Lovino cried out. Antonio ignored him, choosing to only glare, making the Italian moan slightly, which caused Arthur to look down confused, giving Antonio the chance to attack, and he pushed his axe forward, hitting the Englishman in the face, making him let go of Lovino, who ran behind Antonio, grabbed his sword and started fighting with the other pirates.

Arthur gave up, and hopped onto his own ship and took off with what little men he had left. Antonio turned to Lovino, grabbed his arm and digging his nails into his upper arm, he threw the Italian into his bed chamber, and on the bed. He turned, locking his door, and slammed his fists on either side of the door, seeming to breathing heavily, like he was trying to catch his breath, or calm himself down.  
>"Explain yourself." He strained out.<br>"Why should I?" Lovino spat.  
>"Why? Why he asks… <em>my god please help me…<em> Why?" he turned around fuming, "You could have gotten yourself killed! And then you go, displaying yourself to me, making out with Gilbert, and pretending Feliciano was no longer your brother. Why are you here?" Lovino smirked,  
>"Maybe I'd rather not say."<br>"You told Arthur, that I wouldn't give you something as Lovino but as Ramon you all most got it."  
>"Think about it then bastard, because now that you know who I am, I'm not gonna pretend shit no more! If you need me, I'll be in my bed taking a siesta." Antonio grabbed Lovino's arm, before he could walk past, making the Italian gasp, moaning slightly, and then it hit Antonio What Lovino has wanted for a long time.<br>"Is that what you've wanted all this time? Is that why you came on this trip and started displaying yourself the day of your birthday?"  
>"Damn straight! I wasn't going to wait for you to come home, and then try."<br>"Then do you know how I feel?"  
>"You're so dense… Everyone in Europe knows how you feel. After all, it was my idiot brother who told me anyway, I just chose to ignore it, even thought I felt the same! GOD You're impossible! I'm out of here." And he stormed to the door, until he was forced against the door, turned around and Antonio attacked Lovino's mouth, who moaned loudly, wrapping arms around Antonio's neck. The Spaniard lifted lovino from the floor, and dropped him onto the bed below him, moving to attack his neck, beginning to unbutton Lovino's shirt.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: so what did ya think?

Lovino: It totally sucked!

Antonio: mi quierdo don't be that way! she worked so hard on it.

Lovino: that's beside the point! I think it sucked. *crosses arms pouting*

Me: It's okay Lovi, i know thats your way of saying you liked it ^_^

Lovino: Where did i ever say that!

Me: you didn't have to. right tonio?

Antonio: si!

Me and antonio: Read and Review!

All of us: and Send tomatos this way! (*) (*) (*) (*)-Batch of Tomatos ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As promised in my comments, here is the second and final chapter. There is more, added to the story, just so i could screw with Prussia. hee hee, i love messing with him. enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gasping, Lovino dug his nails into Antonio's back, arching into the Spaniards chest. There was a knock at the door as Lovino moaned, making Antonio growl. "What!" the man on the other side jumped at the attitude that was thrust at him, "<em>S… sir, Captain Francis and Captain Gilbert are here…"<em>  
>"<em>Make them wait! I'm busy<em>…" and he covered Lovino's mouth as he bit his neck, making the smaller one cry out in pain, but it only turned him on more.  
>"<em>Aye aye Captain<em>!" and he rushed off.

Antonio growled, glaring at Lovino, whose eyes were filled with lust.  
>"I have a feeling, They did not come back to check up on me, because they know that whether I win or lose, I'll be okay. I think you put something in Gil that made him want to check on you. I think I'll have to punish you for that." Lovino's eyes closed as he moaned at the thought. Antonio undid the scarf, and tied Lovino's hands together, making sure the Italian couldn't get free from the knot. He undid the last few buttons, exposing the Italian's chest, as he bent down to one nipple and bit down on it. Lovino cried out in such a high pitched shriek, Francis and Gilbert looked towards the Captains bed chamber, and smirked at one another, assuming Antonio had found a woman on Arthur's ship.<p>

Lovino was a shivering, whimpering mess, eyes half-lidded as Antonio trailed kisses and bites down Lovino's torso, down to his pants waistband. He looked up at Lovino, saw the three bite marks he left on his body and smirked, as he yanked his pants down, making the Italian gasp at the cold air that hit his member. Antonio tsked, "Not wearing any underwear… Lovi you should know better than to not wear any. He smacked Lovino's thigh, hearing a low moan from the other. "Want me to go in dry? Because I think your punishment calls for it…" before the words registered completely, so Lovino could protest, Antonio had his legs up, his own dick out and was beginning to shove it in, and Lovino let out another ear piercing scream, making Francis and Gilbert snigger at one another. Antonio waited a moment, allowing the smaller of the two to adjust to his size, until Lovino moved, and whimpered. "What is it Lovino?" the Spaniard smirked, knowing full well what he wanted, but wanted to hear him beg for it.

"Please… Move… for the _love of god please move!" _It surprised Antonio to hear Lovino speak in Spanish, and made his smirk even bigger.

Without hesitating, he pulled out, leaving just the head and slammed back into Lovino, making him dig his nails in Antonio's clothes, barley making marks on the skin underneath, which Lovino detested and made quick work of Antonio's jacket and shirt, choosing to leave the hat on. Before the Italian could admire Antonio's chest, said person had bent down, and latched onto Lovino's neck, biting down really hard, drawing blood. Lovino dug his nails down the Spaniards back, biting onto his shoulder, making Antonio growl in pleasure. With both biting one another, Antonio's thrust became eratic, Lovino crying out in bliss. Reaching between them, the Spaniard grabbed Lovino's length and began pumping him. A few moments later, Lovino came on both of their chests, and after a few more thrusts with Lovino's wall closing tightly around Antonio's length, he came as well, cum slipping out the Italian's hole.

Antonio pulled out, and stood up, putting his shirt and coat on, doing up his pants as well. He leaned down and undid the scarf that held Lovino down to the bed. Lovino sat up, and put his clothes back on, tying the scarf back around his waist. Antonio bent down and captured Lovino's lips, who kissed back, blushing and placed his hat back on right. Together they walked out and as they walked down the stairs, Gilbert noticed lovino's limp. Antonio smiled at his friends, "What brings you guys back? I thought you were heading to France for a short vacation rest?"  
>"Ramon? What happened to you? You're limping!" Antonio looked confused.<br>"Ramon? Who's Ramon?" Gilbert looked at Antonio shocked, but before he could say anything, lovino beat him to it.  
>"Oi! Bastard, what you do forget who I was? Damn Spanish bastard…."<br>"Antonio, you shouldn't be around kids. You make them turn into Lovino." the german laughed loudly, and went to hug Lovino. "come here Ramon!" lovino punched him the face, shocking the german as he fell backwards onto his ass, making the three other children stop their games and watch. The punch had knocked the hat off, as well as the wind, which Antonio caught with his hand.  
>"Everyone, Ramon, all this time, was Lovino." the look on both Gilbert and Francis' faces was absolutely priceless. Gilbert stuck his tongue out and began to wipe it.<br>"'ou mea' I hissed Lo'i'o!" the german cried, making Lovino pout.  
>"It's not like I'm diseased… stupid potato bastard…" Antonio chuckled, wrapping an arm around Lovino's shoulders bringing him closer, when Feliciano ran up and hugged his brother.<br>"Fratello! When did you get here? You missed it, there was this boy named Ramon and he was so much fun!" all the adults began to laugh making Lovino puff up in anger. He screamed in anger and frustration and stormed off, slamming the Captains bed chamber door, and they all heard a resounding click, and then the sound of something being thrown against the door. Antonio chuckled.  
>"you guys better get on your way. I'll tell you about the fight with Arthur later. We'll be right behind you guys." they nodded and went on their way.<p>

*A few months later*

Lovino smirked as he stood in the kitchen. Gilbert and Francis were visiting for the first time since that fight with Arthur Antonio had, the first visit to Antonio's home since Lovino had made out with gilbert, and Lovino had no plans to waist it. Of course Antonio knew all about Lovino's plans. He didn't approve of it much but decided to go along with it, wanting to see his friends face at all the things his lovi did to him.  
>"Lovino, they should be here any minute. You should go change into that outfit. I'll take over from here." He nodded, adding the last few seasonings, and then turned, running up the stairs, and pulled out the Lolita outfit he had secretly asked Kiku for. The downfall was that Kiku wanted pictures of it, so he put it on then, the Japanese man was pleased with his results, allowing Lovino to keep it for as long as he wanted.<p>

The dress was red and green, originally a Christmas dress, but with some alterations that Lovino did, it also had some white ribbons here and there, and he had bought white stockings and red shoes to go with the entire dress. Antonio and he had even worked up an excuse as to why Lovino was the way he was, which also explained Lovino's actions towards gilbert on the Spanish ship.

Just as lovino added the finishing touches to his outfit, the doorbell rang, and he bounded down the stairs. "I got it!" he cried, and faked a smile, opening the door to Gilbert, Francis, Ludwig, Feliciano, Roderich and Elizabeta, and he smiled at them all. "Welcome! Please come in, make yourselves at home." and he stepped aside, bowing slightly. Roderich stared shocked for a moment, Elizavetta giggling. Francis and gilbert stared, shocked and in awe at the dress that seemed to accentuate the Italians body, hugging him tight till the waist where it flared out, and exposed long legs covered in white stockings, and feet covered in red low heeled shoes. They all walked in, Feliciano stopped to speak with Lovino.  
>"Fratello! I love your dress!"<br>"I know it's dashing isn't it?" Lovino did a twirl, making Feliciano squeel, and everyone stare, even Antonio, shocked at the difference between this fake Lovino and his real Lovino, could do nothing but stare.

If Lovino even bent forward slightly, you could see the bottom of ass cheeks, and when Feliciano came into the living room, Lovino bent forward slightly closing the door, and Gilbert and Francis, who were still staring, could see that the elder Italian was wearing a thong that revealed everything. Francis had smirked, and hummed in appreciation at the site, and went to sit beside Antonio after he came out with the tea, and Gilbert blushed sitting opposite them as Lovino walked into the room.  
>"Boss!" Lovino cried, sounding shocked, and Antonio looked up confused. "allow me to serve the tea, sir. You are the owner, and I am the maid, allow me please." he stood in front of Gilbert, and bent forward, giving Gilbert a full view, who turned a bright red, and averted his eyes to Francis who's eyebrows rose, shocked at this.<p>

Lovino turned with a cup of tea in hand, "Some Tea Mr. Bielschmidt?" Gilbert looked at him and noticed that the dress dropped down some, giving him a good view of the Italians chest, and he nodded, staring and shakily took the cup. "T…thanks…" he looked away, and coughed, trying to regain composure. Antonio gave a small smile, knowing it was torturing his friend to be in that situation and took a sip of his tea when Lovino handed him his. Lovino then sat beside Gilbert, sipping a cup of tea he had prepared himself.

After talking for some time, and Lovino stayed quiet, Antonio decided they would take their drinks outside, onto the patio since the sun had come out and it was a nice day today.  
>"I'll prepare some food, Boss, and bring them out for everyone." Antonio nodded, as Lovino placed his tea down, and stood, and proceeded to head to the kitchen as everyone but gilbert stood and walked out the back doors. "Aren't you coming gil?" Antonio called.<br>"Ahh… No, not right now, my stomach's acting up. I think I'm gonna go to the bathroom, make sure everythings okay, ya know?" he said, slightly startled.  
>"of course. Come out whenever you're ready, if you need to, Lovino can show you one of the guest bedrooms and you can rest there for a moment." he nodded, and gave a small smile, and stood, making it look like he was heading towards the bathroom, and when Antonio turned around, he made a quick dash to the kitchen, and there before him, was Lovino in the fridge, bent over, looking in the drawers, and then reached for something on the bottom shelf.<p>

Gilbert watched as Lovino busied himself at the counter, not even taking notice to him. When Gilbert saw him reach on the counter towards the back for a knife, and frowned when he couldn't quite reach, gilbert walked over, placed a hand on the counter beside the Italian, grabbed the knife for him, handing it to him and then trapping the Lovino there, placing his hand on the other side of him. "thanks Mr. Bielschmidt, but you didn't have to help me. You are a guest today."  
>"and you been a naughty boy…" Lovino turned and faked innocence staring up at the Prussian. "What do think I ought to do about that?"<br>"Mr. Bielschmidt, I don't know what you mean, but I must prepare the food for everyone." He was about to turn, when Gilbert placed a hand on his chin, and one on the Italians leg.  
>"I'd say… I take what I want since you seem to display yourself so lovely…"<br>"Gilbert!" cried a French accent, and as Gil turned, something hard and metal met his face, knocking him out.

Looking up Lovino saw Antonio with his battle axe, smiling. "Lovino, I think you overdid it with the dress."  
>"Got his attention didn't it bastard?"<br>"Mon ami, I can't believe you played that joke on him."  
>"No, mi amigo, mi amor wanted to do it, I just merely went along with it, and made sure he didn't get carried away." Francis chuckled.<br>"Well since that's over, I'm getting dressed. Make your own damn food tomato bastard. Out of my way French bastard!" Francis sighed, but moved aside, as Lovino began to kick the shoes off, and hopping, pulling the stockings off. Everyone had come in to see what the commotion was.  
>"Lovino is something wrong?" Roderich asked.<br>"Shut up you prissy bastard!" he shouted, and the Austrian sighed, not shocked at all, and being thankful he was Antonio's henchmen, and not his anymore.

Antonio sighed, quickly finished the food and brought it out, "Who wants churros?" he called, bringing out the dish of them for everyone. Lovino came down, after getting dressed, took four and walked out, as Antonio sighed, shaking his head. "I liked it better when he was pretending to be nice… but then again… he's more fiesty in bed when he isn't pretending." he gave a small smirk at that, making Roderich choke on his tea, Elizabeta have a nosebleed, Francis chuckle, and gilbert was still knocked out on the kitchen floor.

* * *

><p>Pretty good huh? Yes, i realize Lovino's acting out of character, and would never be caught dead with a dress (save for Grandmano XD) and he would never think of messing with Prussia this way, but i found it amusing and my girlfriend seemed to love it. so that's all, I also found old fanfics that were never finished, so i plan on taking em, finishing em and posting them up sometime next month because i'm too busy this month to actually dopost them up. be glad i'm posting up the little bit i got lol. Anyways, happy holidays, read my christmas song fic "Walking round in Woman's Underwear" that will be posted up soon, before the holiday hopefully... post ya later!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay i know i said last chapter was the last one, but i was trying to fix my font problem with MMD, and checking on my story stats, i saw the title, and came up with an idea to continue the story. Lame, i know, but i hope you do enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Lovino hung his head at the letter from his boss's old acquaintance, who also gave Antonio a hard time as well, protecting his sister in the process. It was late now, and he was sure the spaniard had all ready went to bed and there wasn't much time left to spare. He changed, and opening his window, climbed down the tree there. Never would he have thought that he would be thankful for the damn thing of nature.<p>

After what seemed like ages, he arrived at the docks, just as a ship was docking, and at the plank walking down, was the damned dutch man lovino was coming to see. He walked up to him, a scowl placed on his head, as the other man just stared at him unimpressed. "I'm glad you saw things my way."  
>"I didn't have much of a choice. You'll leave the village and Antonio alone if i come with you for three months correct?"<br>"Yes." he turned, and walked back onto the boat, Lovino following, as the men groaned. Lovino stood at the railing as they prepared to leave, and stared sadly at the large house at the top of the hill, knowing he would cause frantic for Antonio, and panic throughout the town, but it had to be done. Morgens would have destroyed Antonio, like he promised he would if Lovino didn't cooperate.

A week had gone by, when they finally stopped, and Lovino was about to race to the post office, when a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "Where do you think your going Lovino?" He scowled,  
>"I'm going to send a letter to Antonio. I can't have him not knowing where i am, who knows what he might do to himself."<br>"I'll handle it, you go back below deck. I don't need people seeing you. you're a bit famous in these parts like Antonio." begrudgingly he handed the letter over to the dutch man, and sulked below deck, and even over turned a barrel of rum, just for good measure to show his hate for the man.

Every Day Lovino wrote a little more in his letters, and when they stopped, he'd be forced to hand the letter to Morgens for some reason or another. Lovino didn't mind at the time, just wanting to get through the three months in peace, until one day, a ship was spotted, and Lovino knew it was Prussia's, marching up to Morgens, "We're not fighting him." "Oh Lovi, but we are." "No! I forbid it!" "Forbid?" He grabbed the italian by his collar, raising him off his feet, so that he was in his face better. "You are in no position to forbid. Just remember, I can kill you, or i can kill Antonio. If I kill you, Antonio has to live without you. If I kill Antonio, you'll have to live with the regret that he tied at YOUR hands!" he tossed Lovino tot he ground, "Besides it'll be an interesting fight, you and Gilbert." He walked into the captain chamber, and within minutes, they were in a fight against the other ship.

Gilbert was slicing through them, until Lovino stood before him. The prussian smirked, and waved Lovino on. Lovino had put a hat on so that Gilbert wouldn't know who he was immediately. The italian charged, crying out, sword raised, and they were in a heated battle of dodges and blocks. after a moment, Lovino couldn't fight with the hat on and tossed it off, which made Gilbert freeze, "Lovino! So you been here! Antonio's worried sick about you! He hasn't heard anything from you since you dissappeared!" Lovino just glared, eyes slightly watering from anger and guilt, and charged. "Dude! It's me! Gilbert!" "And he's fighting under my order!" He looked up, saw Morgens and went back to Lovino barley blocking an attack. "He knows, if he does not do as i say i will kill him, or i'll kill Antonio. He was... Coerced into this position. Tell Toni he'll have him back in two months." Lovino cut the Prussian's arm, making him bleed only a little, as it was only a shallow cut. "Back to the ship!" Gilbert called, and ran for the ship, and they were turning it around, heading back the way they came.

Lovino marched up to the dutch, "You lied to me." he turned around to fave the angry italian. "You said you would mail those letters!"  
>"No, I said i would take care of them. I can't have Antonio knowing where we're going or what i'm doing. He'll ruin everything."<br>"Oh? It's not like your going to fight England or Denmark, so what is your plan." the dutch kept quiet, and Lovino's arm which had crossed, now dropped to his sides. "Mio dio... You're going after the Dane..." he shrugged.  
>"Perhaps i am. What of it?"<br>"Look, I know your strong, you can kick some as, but going after any of the scandinavians is a death wish... I want no parts in this."  
>"then Antonio dies."<br>"Stop that!"  
>"I have a plan, Lovi. He's expecting me from the south, but we're going around Britian and attacking from the west, maybe the north, make him think it's Aiu, or that norwegian fellow... from the west, he'll think England is attacking. I have a small fleet of pirates attacking from the south to weaken him, and then we attack, and boom, he's done."<br>"And where do i fit in this plan?"  
>"You're a good fighter. you were able to take Prussia on with your eyes watery. I say you can take the job. Now shut up before i decide to hurt you and cut Antonio up a tad." he closed his mouth quickly at that, and walked away, sulking and helping to patch up any damage done.<p>

* * *

><p>A week went by when Lovino noticed an unfamiliar ship and sighed when he saw the Danish flag. 'This is it... Halfway there Lovi... after this your all most home free from this bastard... Then again I can all ways make sure the bastard looses his life... I'd be freed quicker...' he thought, when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "You're not thinking of... ensuing that we loose this fight, are you Lovi?" "No sir!" he nodded, and Lovino got ready for the upcoming fight.<p>

An hour later, and lovino was engaging in a battle against the Dane, and for the most part, he was fairing well, until his arm got sliced. Luckily it was his left arm, but it still weakened him greatly. He heard a shout about a few other ships, but ignored them, choosing to focus on only the Dane. "you're in trouble now Lovino. I knew you were a pirate, but to be working under that dutch bastard? that's beneath you."  
>"Don't talk about that which you don't know or understand." a jab as the Dane dodged. he swung his ax again, and Lovino tried to dodge, but he ended up getting his leg sliced, and as he landed on his feet, he fell, but was caught and when he looked at the Dane, he gulped, with a smirk. "Now here's an opponent I've been looking forward to. I heard you retired." Lovino looked up, and there, speaking, was the one person he longed to see.<br>"I came out recently for my own personal reasons. But it's only for a little while, long enough for me to come up here, kick your ass, and that dutch bastard, and go home."  
>"How did you even get here so fast?"<br>"Spaniards secret." he layed Lovino down, kissed his forhead, then stood up, glaring at the Dane. all that was heard for a while was the clinking of the swords, and the shouts from injured men and a few men barking orders to others. Out of nowhere, Antonio jumped, swinging his axe, barley giving the Dane time to manuever his own ax and block.  
>"Damn! and here I though i had the upper hand for being on the sea longer."<br>"No one, best's me with the axe. Not even some Baltic Bastard."  
>"Scandinavian! Get it right!"<br>"Really? you seem to be as weak as the Baltics, so i assumed you were one." he smirked as he spun, swinging his ax with him, slicing the Dane's arm pretty good. Antonio was so engrossed with his own battle, that neither he, nor Lovino saw someone run up to Lovino and was about to plunge his sword in the italians heart, when an ax came swinging slicing the head clean off. "No one touches him!"

The battle was over quickly after that, as the Dane got weaker and Antonio's anger seemed to rise making him stronger. Denmark lowered his weapon one handed, "I surrender." Antonio nodded, turned around, grabbed Lovino's wrist, squeezing a tad bit too hard, dragging him towards his ship. Holland jumped down in front of Spain. "hold it right there Antonio."  
>"Morgens..."<br>"He still has a month and a half of service left."  
>"What! Denmark's defeated! I'm free now!" Lovino cried.<br>"On the contrary... He surrendered to Antonio, not me, or you. the deal was you defeat the Dane, and then I sail you straight home. He has yet to surrender to you."

Lovino lowered his head, and pulled away from Antonio. and turned, looking at the Dane, and started Charging, Antonio calling after Lovino. Morgens grabbed antonio, keeping him there. "Now we can see, how strong he is, and how much he loves you." and he held a knife at antonio's throat. Lovino jabbed the sword at the Dane, but he dodged, and swung the ax at Lovino's head, whom ducked and sliced at his legs, but the Dane jumped back just in time. Den swung the ax, hitting Lovino in the face with the flat side sending him flying.

On shaking hands and feet, Lovino stood up, and then he noticed Antonio, as the Dane stalked closer. "Let him go!" he shouted, fear and panic clear on his face. "Defeat him, and i'll release him." Morgens said coolly, as Lovino gritted his teeth, and charged at Denmark. The Dane stepped aside and tripped Lovino, who spun, swinging the sword, missing his target. The Dane swung the ax down, and Lovino rolled away, Dane missing his target.

Lovino jumped up, dropping his sword, and panicing, grabbed Antonio's ax, and held it out, ready, and he felt more confident. "Lovino! Drop the ax, you won't be able to handle it!" Lovino closed his eyes, and when he opened them, the dane gulped, seeing a fire in the italians eyes, that he only ever saw in Antonio's eyes. Lovino smirked, and swu8ng the ax with ease, shocking The Dutchmen and Antonio. Lovino blocked an attack from the Dane, and swung, slicing his arm badly, and his chest. Denmark looked down, eyes going wide, "Fall back! Back to the ship!" he shouted, running for the rope, and managing to swing to his ship with ax in hand and the other hand immobile.

Morgens let Antonio go, pushing him away, as Lovino stalked toward him. "Congratulations Lovino. You defeated him. Now I will Sail you home."  
>"No! I will fight you, and then Antonio, will sail me and him home." Moirgens looked at Lovino, then smirked.<br>"Lovi, yo-"  
>"You don't have the right to call me Lovi, to you it's Lovino."<br>"Whatever, you may have fought Denmark but you will not defeat me."  
>"I"m willing to see." Lovino held the ax rady for a fight, untl Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's chest.<p>

"Mi amor... Don't fight him. He said he would sail you back, i will stay as well, Gilbert can man my men and ship while we sail back with Morgens. So please... put the ax down." he slid his hand down Lovino's arm, and over the hand, grabbing the ax's handle, and Lovino, after a moment of glaring at Said dutchmen, let go of the ax, and the fire died in his eyes. Lovino turned around, burying his face in Antonio's chest. Morgens nodded, and walked away, ordering his men to set sail for Spain.

* * *

><p>Once they landed, Antonio walked right past Lovino, heading home. Lovino stood shocked as he watched the spaniards back become smaller in the distance. He ran after the spaniard, and when he arrived home, he saw Antonio walk into the house, closing the door behind him. Lovino stopped, staring. he knew Antonio was angry, and even suspected him to be upet, but never expected this, and it scared him. His mind kept telling him to run, the situation was now dangerous, but his legs refused to listen and instead he walked closer to the front door, and he opened it up quietly, and shut it, and when he turned around, Antonio was there, slamming his hands on either side of Lovino, trpping the italian there.<br>"Do you have, ANY idea how angry i was, how scared i was, how upset i was when you left?" Lovino could do nothing but shake his head. his legs were shaking from the fear, because of the tone the spaniard was using. "I was devastated when i woke up and you were gone. All i could think of was what had i done to make you leave. But i came up blank, but then thanks to Francis and Gilbert i learned and realized something. It wasn't me, it was you. you were acting off for a few days, but i gave you your space, figuring it was something with your country, but normally you tell me when your leaving, either by a note, or to my face, but you left without a word. Then Gilbert comes back, to tell me that you were spotted on Morgens ship. For a moment, i thought, you betrayed me, but i realized, no, you didn't because had you betrayed me, you'd have laughed about it in my face. The only thing that came to mind was that he kidnapped you to get back at me, but when i arrived and saw you fighting..." he pulled away, turning his back on the italian. Lovino had tears falling from his eyes now, as Antonio ran his hand over his mouth.  
>"I'm sorry..."<br>"You're sorry!" Antonio shouted, turning to face Lovino. "When I saw you fighting i honestly thought you had betrayed me! I thought for sure, the one i loved had betrayed me in favor of that dutch bastard!"  
>"It's not like that!"<br>"Then please explain Lovino, please do, because last i checked, i'm the one who protected you. I'm the one who saved you from Sadiq, gained you from Roderich, even though it KILLED me to seperate you from Feliciano!"  
>"He threatened to kill you if i didn't come! He would kill you, destroy the village, then kill Feliciano and then me! What choice did i have but to go with him? If i didn't show up on those docks that night, He'd have had his men hurt many people, and Mio dio who knows what bad things they would do to the people."<br>"You could have told me."  
>"And he would have killed us both! and then Feliciano, he made that perfectly clear in this letter..." he pulled out the piece of paper, crumpled and faded from the days and nights Lovino would stand outside and read that letter over and over gain, reminding himself why he was there. "I never meant to hurt you, or make you think i betrayed you! I just wanted us to be together, and not be bot..." Antonio attacked Lovino, crashing their lips together.<p>

Neither questioned it anymore, as they both started tearing one another's clothes off, and Antonio lead them to the living room, both falling onto the couch. In seconds their clothes were off, and without preparation, Antonio shoved into Lovino, making him cry out, and beat fists against Antonio's chest, but he kissed the italian, to shut him up, and began to thrust hard into him. Lovino, pulled away from the kis, moaning, and Antonio bit the italians neck hard.

* * *

><p>YES I AM ENDING IT THAT WAY!<p>

I felt... incmplete on it, and with s many readers and such, i felt it needed Netherlands, and thus i had this. i hope you enjoyed the drama! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
